Episode 361 (Gilly Pan)
Plot Think of the happiest things as Gilly Pan soars to spectacular new heights. Bid your cares goodbye as the kids embark on fantastic adventures with the hero of their bedtime stories...Gilly Pan beyond to...Never Land! Cast *Gil as Peter Pan *Oona as Tinker Bell *The Aurora Borealis Boys as the Lost Boys *Molly as Wendy Darling *Nonny as John Darling *Lottle as Michael Darling *Mr Grouper as Mr George Darling *Mrs Grouper as Mrs Mary Darling *Bubble Puppy as Nana (the nursemaid dog) *Dark Booster as Captain Hook *Dark Star Guppy as Smee *Deema as Tiger Lily *Goby as the Chief Leader Trivia *This is similar to a Disney movie "Peter Pan". Story Off Singing Voice: "The second star to the right, shines in the night for you, to tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true. The second star to the right, shines with a light so rare, and if it's Never Land you need, it's light will lead you there. Twinkle, twinkle little star, so we'll know where you are, gleaming in the skies above, lead us to the land, we dream off. And where our journey is through, each time we say good night, we'll thank the little star that shines, the second star from the right." Narrator: "All this has happened before, and it will all happen again, but this time it happened in Bubbletucky, a nice underwater town. It happened in a quiet street in that corner house. Over there is the home of the Darling family and Gilly Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs Grouper." *Mrs Grouper (humming): "George, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Narrator: "Mrs Grouper believed that Gilly Pan was the spirit of youth but Mr Grouper..." *Mr Grouper: "Janet, unless I find my cuff links we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party I can never show my face in the office again...and if I can never show--" (hits his head, groans) Narrator: "Well, Mr Grouper was a practical grouper. The boys, however, Nonny and Lottle, believed Gilly Pan was a real guppy and made him the hero of all their nursery games." *Nonny: "Blast you, Gilly Pan!" *Lottle: "Take that! Give up, Dark Booster? Give up?" *Nonny: "Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" *Molly (chuckling): "Oh, no, Nonny. It was the left hand." *Nonny: "Oh, yes. Thank you Molly." Narrator: "Molly, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Gilly Pan and all his marvellous adventures." *Molly: "Oh, Bubble Puppy, must we always take that nasty tonic?" Narrator: "Bubble Puppy, the nursemaid, being a dog kept his opinions to himself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerace." *Lottle: "Take that!" *Nonny: "Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons!" *Lottle: "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" *Nonny: "Ouch! Careful, Lottle, my glasses!" *Lottle: "I'm sorry, Nonny." *Nonny: "Ah, you'll never leave this ship alive." *Lottle: "Oh yes, I will. Take that!" *Nonny: "Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard!" *Lottle: "Oh, no, you won't! Back! Back! Back, you villain!" *Nonny: "Insolent pup!" *Lottle: "Wicked pirate!" *Nonny: "Aha! I got you!" *Lottle: "You didn't either. You never touched me! Take that! And that! And that!" *Nonny (groaning): "Ooooooo!" (falls over) *Mr Grouper: "Boys, boys, less noise, please." *Nonny: "Oh, hello father." *Lottle: "You old bilge rat." *Mr Grouper: "Wha-wha-what? Now, see here, Lottle." *Nonny: "Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Gilly Pan." *Lottle: "And Nonny's Captain Booster." *Mr Grouper: "Yes, yes, of course. Have you seen my cuff links? Oh, Bubble Puppy, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links?" (Bubble Puppy angrily whacks away a pile of blocks) *Nonny: "Cuff links, father?" *Mr Grouper: "Yes, the gold ones." *Nonny (whispering to Lottle): "Lottle, the buried treasure, where is it?" *Lottle: "I don't know." *Mr Grouper: "The map then...where's the treasure map?" *Lottle: "It got lost." *Mr Grouper: "Good heavens! My shirt front!" *Lottle: "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" *Mr Grouper: "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." (Lottle grabs onto his shirt to get it) "Don't paw me Lottle! This is my last clean..." (the front gets in his face, and he sees the map) "No!" (pushes it down) *Mrs Grouper: "George, dear, we really must hurry, or we'll be late." *Mr Grouper: "Mary, look!" (points to his shirt front) *Mrs Grouper: "George!" *Lottle: "It's only chalk, father." *Mrs Grouper: "Why, Lottle..." *Nonny: "It's not his fault. It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Molly said..." *Mr Grouper: "Molly? Story? I might have known Molly. Molly?" (nothing) "Molly!" *Molly (entering the room): "Yes, father?" *Mr Grouper: "Would you kindly expl--" *Molly: "Oh, mother, you look simply lovely!" *Mrs Grouper: "Thank you dear." *Mr Grouper: "Molly--" *Mrs Grouper: "Just my old gown made over but it did turn our right. And I--" *Mr Grouper: "Janet, if you don't mind, I'd..." *Molly: "Why, father, what have you done to your shirt?" *Mr Grouper: "What have I Ohhhhhhh!" *Mrs Grouper: "Now, George, really. It comes right off." *Mr Grouper: "That's no excuse. Molly, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." *Molly: "Oh, but they aren't!" *Mr Grouper: "I say they are! Captain Blooster, Gilly Pirate..." *Molly: "Gilly Pan, father." *Mr Grouper: "Pan, pirate, poppycock!" *Children: "Oh no, father. Father, have you ever --- you don't understand!" *Mr Grouper: "Absolute poppycock! And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." *Mrs Grouper: "Now, George." *Mr Grouper: "Now, George. Now, George. Well, now George will have his say!" *Mrs Grouper: "Please, dear." *Mr Grouper: "Janet, the child's growing up. It's high time she had a room of her own!" *Molly: "Father!" *Mrs Grouper: "George!" *Nonny: "What?" *Lottle: "No!" *Mr Grouper: "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter! No! No!" *Mrs Grouper & Children: "Oh! Poor Bubble Puppy!" *Mr Grouper: "Poor Bubble Puppy? This is the last straw! Out! Out I say!" *Lottle: "No, papa, no." *Mr Grouper (dragging Bubble Puppy behind): "Yes! There'll be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house!" *Lottle: "Goodbye, Bubble Puppy." (Bubble Puppy waves goodbye as we cut to the backyard.) *Mr Grouper (sarcastically): "Poor Bubble Puppy. Oh, yes, poor Bubble Puppy. But poor father? Oh, no. Blast it! Where is that rope?" (Bubble Puppy himself gives it to him.) *Mr Grouper: "Oh, thank you..." (Bubble Puppy gives the adult a sad look as he's being tied to a thin pipe.) *Mr Grouper: "Dash it all, Bubble Puppy. D-dont's look at me like that. It's nothing personal. It's just that...well, you're not really a nurse at all. You're....well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're guppies. And sooner or later, Bubble Puppy, people have to grow up." (We cut to the nursery room.) *Molly: "But, mother, I don't want to grow up." *Mrs Grouper: "Now, dear. Don't worry about it any more tonight." *Nonny: "He called Gilly Pan "absolute poppycock"." *Mrs Grouper: "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Nonny. Father was just upset." *Lottle: "Poor Bubble Puppy." (sniff) "Out there all alone." *Mrs Grouper: "No more tears, Lottle. It's a warn night. He'll be all right." *Lottle: "Mother." *Mrs Grouper: "What is it, dear?" *Lottle (give Mrs Grouper her jewels): "Buried treasure." *Mrs Grouper: "Now, children, don't judge you father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." (closes the window) *Molly: "Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back." *Mrs Grouper: "He?" *Molly: "Yes. Gilly Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him." *Mrs Grouper: "Oh, and what's that?" *Molly:(yawning): "His shadow." *Mrs Grouper: "Shadow?" *Molly: "Mm-hmm. Bubble Puppy had it, but I took it away." *Mrs Grouper: "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." (A moment after Mr and Mrs Grouper, Gilly Pan and Oona Bell flew in the room. They were searching for Gilly Pan's lost shadow.) *Mrs Grouper: "But George, do you think the children will be safe without Bubble Puppy?" *Mr Grouper: "Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not?" *Mrs Grouper: "Well, Oona said something about a shadow, and I..." *Mr Grouper: "Shadow? Whose shadow?" *Mrs Grouper: "Gilly Pan's." *Mr Grouper: "Oh, Gilly Pa--- Gilly Pan! You don't say." (high voice) "Goodness gracious, whatever shall we do?" *Mrs Grouper: "But George, really I---" *Mr Grouper: "Sound the alarm! Call Bubblecity Yard!" *Mrs Grouper: "There must have been someone-" *Mr Grouper: "Oh Mary, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle, Gilly Pan, indeed. How can we expect the children grow up and be practical..." *Mrs Grouper: "George, dear." *Mr Grouper: "When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Oona gets these idiotic ideas." (The children are sleeping, and Gilly Pan and Oona Bell enter in the room searching the lost shadow, but they make enough noise to wake them.) *Gil: "Over there Oona, in its den. Is it there? Must be here somewhere." (We hear a music box.) *Gil: "Oona! Stop playing and help me find my shadow. Shadow? Shadow?" (Oona Bell has just discovered the shadow) *Gil: "Huh?" (When he opens the drawer, his shadow escapes but Oona Bell fell inside.) *Gil: "Aha!" (He chases after his shadow, and tackles it down.) *Molly: "Gilly Pan! Oh, Gil, I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller perhaps. But then..." (laughing) "You can't stick it on with soap, Gil. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it. Although, come to think of it, I've never thought about it before. Sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was you shadow the minute I saw it. And I said to myself, "I'll put it away for him until he comes back. He's sure to come back". And you did, didn't you, Gil? After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about...and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Bubble Puppy got it in the first place. He really isn't...oh, sit down. It won't take long. He really isn't vicious, you know. He's a wonderful nurse, although father says---" *Gil: "Girls talk too much." *Molly: (laughing): "Yes, girls talk too---hmm? Oh." *Gil: "Well, get on with it, girl." *Molly: "My name is Molly, Molly Gentilla Darling." *Gil: "Molly's enough." *Molly: "Oh. But how did Bubble Puppy get your shadow, Gil?" *Gil: "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." *Molly: "What were you doing there?" *Gil: "I came to listen to the stories." *Molly: "My stories? But they're all about you." *Gil: "Of course. That's why I like 'em." (plays his flute) "I tell 'em to the Lost Borealis Boys." *Molly: "The Lost Bor---Oh I remember. They're your friends." *Gil: "Uh-huh." *Molly: "I'm so glaad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you." *Gil: "Why?" *Molly: "Because I have to grow up tomorrow." *Gil: "Grow up?" *Molly: "Tonight's my last night in the nursery." *Gil: "But that means no more stories." *Molly: (sniffling): "Mm-hmm." *Gil: "No! I won't have it!" (grabs Oona's hand) "Come on." *Molly: "But where are we going?" *Gil: "To Never Land." *Molly: "Never Land?" *Gil: "You'll never grow up there." *Molly: "Oh, Gil, it would be so wonderful. But wait! What would mother say?" *Gil: "Mother? What's a mother?" *Molly: "Why, Gil, a mother's someone...who loves and cares for you and tells you stories---" *Gil: "Good! You can be our mother. Come on." *Molly: "Now, just a minute, I...let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have too---Oh Never Land. Oh, I-I'm so happy. I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." *Gil: "What's a-a kiss?" *Molly: "Oh, well, I-I'll show you. Oh!" (screams when Oona Bell pulls on her pigtails) *Gil (tries catching Oona): "Stop! Stop it, Oona!" *Lottle: "Nonny! Nonny, wake up! He's here!" *Nonny: "Huh? Jiminy!" *Molly: "Oh, what in the world was that?" *Gil: "Oona Bell. Don't know what's got into her." *Lottle: "Hello, Gilly Pan. I'm Lottle." *Nonny: "My name is Nonny. How do you do?" *Gil: "Hello!" *Lottle: "Oh look! A firefly!" (looking into Gilly Pan's hat) *Molly: "A pixie?" *Nonny: "Amazing." *Lottle: "What's the pixie doing?" *Gil: "Talking." *Molly: "What did she say?" *Gil: "She says you're a big, ugly girl." (Everyone laughs.) *Molly: "Oh...Oh. Well, I think she's lovely." *Gil: "Well, come on, Oona. Let's go." *Lottle: "Where are we going, Molly?" *Molly: "To Never Land." *Lottle: "Never Land!" *Molly: "Gil's taking us." *Gil: "Us?" *Molly: "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Lottle and Nonny." *Nonny: "Oh, I should like very much to swords with some real pirates." *Lottle: "Yes and captains too." *Gil (chuckling): "Okay, then, but you gotta take orders." *Nonny: "Aye, aye, sir." *Lottle: "Me too." *Molly: "But Gil, how do we get to Never Land?" *Gil: "Fly, of course!" *Molly: "Fly?" *Gil: "It's simple, all you have to do is to...is to...Huh! That's weird!" *Molly: "What's the matter, don't you know?" *Gil: "Oh yeah, it's just that I never thought about it." (smiles) "Hey, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought!" *Nonny & Molly: "Any happy little thought?" *Gil: "Yep." *Molly: "Like toys at Christmas?" *Nonny: "Sleigh bells? Snow?" *Gil: "Yes! Watch me now. Here I go!" (flies around the room) "It's easier than pie!" *Molly & Nonny: "He can fly!" *Lottle: "He flew!" *Gil: "Now you try!" *Molly: "I'll think of a dolphin lagoon...underneath a magic moon." *Nonny: "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." *Lottle: "I think I'll be an Incan brave." *Gil: "Now everybody try." *All: "One, two, three!" *Molly, Nonny, & Lottle: "We can fly, we can fly, we can fly!" (They fell to the floor.) *Gil: "This isn't right. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust...and something I forgot; dust." *Molly & Nonny: "Dust?" *Lottle: "Dust?" *Gil (grabs Oona and makes magic dust fall from her): "Yup. Just a little bit of pixie dust. Now think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings." *Molly: "Let's all try it just once more." *Nonny: "Look! We're rising off the floor!" *Lottle: "Jiminy!" *Molly: "Oh my! We can fly!" *Gil: "You can fly!" *Molly, Nonny, & Lottle: "We can fly!" *Gil: "Come on everybody! Here we gooooooooo! Off to Never Land!" Pan Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh bells - off you go! Like reindeer in the sky You can fly, fly, fly! Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moon beams make If the moon is still awake You'll see him with his eye You can fly, fly, fly! Up you go with a height and go to the Stars beyond the blue There's a Never Land waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream will come true *Lottle: "Come on, Bubble Puppy!" (he takes some of the pixie dust to BP) Pan When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave that world behind And bid your care good-bye You can fly, fly, fly! (They cut to the city clock.) *Gil: "There it is Molly. Second star to the right, straight on till morning." Pan When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave your world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly! You can fly, fly, fly, fly, fly! (We see Never Land Island and hear the pirates sing.) Pirates Oh it's a pirate's life A wonderful life A-roarin over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It's the life of, oh, a pirate for me Oh it's a pirate's A wonderful life They will bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover Drops off on his friend Davey Jones Oh, my good friend Davey Jones! *Dark Star Guppy: "Good morning, shipmates!" *Pirate 1: "What's good about it anyway, Dark Star?" *Pirate 2: "Here we are collecting barnacles on this stupid island!" *Dark Star Guppy: "Ahh!" *Pirate 3: "While his blubber plays ring-around-the-remora with Gilly Pan." *Dark Star Guppy: "Look out there! Might go off!" *Pirate 4: "We ought to be tending to the business of rockin ships." *Pirate 5: "Yeah, I've almost forgot how to slit a throat." *Pirate 6: "Better drop it, and tell the captain we want to be put to sea, see?" (Pirates laughing and chattering. Dark Star Guppy sticks his tongue out at them and gives them a dirty smile.) *Dark Booster: "Blast that Gilly Pan! If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair." (studying a map) "But where is it? Dolphin Lagoon? No, we've searched there! We've combed Skeletal Cave. Here! Nononono! That's Indian lan --- But wait! Those fools know this island better than I do my own airship. Ah, I wonder." *Dark Star Guppy: "Hello there, DB." *Dark Booster: "I've got it! Tiger Deema, DSG!" *Dark Star Guppy: "T-T-Tiger Deema, boss?" *Dark Booster: "The chief's friend. She'll know where Gil is hiding." *Dark Star Guppy: "B-B-But-But will she speak boss?" *Dark Booster: "Ah, a little persuasion might do it. Now let's see. Boiling in oil? Uh, slaughtering? Marooning?" Pirate Hey, a pirate's life A wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a pirate is short Oh, the life... (There was a gunshot, the singing stops and water splashes.) *Dark Booster: "Okay, now where was I?"